Can It Be?
by N.V.9
Summary: When he was born they thought he was dead. Believing the lie they bury him. 17 years later they meet a boy that looks familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kushina smiled at her husband. The love of her life, stood covered in blue paint as he tried to paint the soon to be baby's room. This was the first step of the baby's room. She was only two months pregnant but Minato insisted that it was going to be a boy. No matter what Kushina said, he wouldn't change his mind on that fact.

When they found out she was pregnant he wasted no time in clearing out the guest room. Now he stood in a giant mess of paint.

Covering her mouth with one hand to hide the giggle, Kushina asked, "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Minato answered confused. "I opened the can and it exploded." the shock on his face was the last straw and Kushina broke into laughter. "It's not funny!" Minato pouted as he tried and failed to be rid of the paint all over him. "How does that happen?"

"Only you could do something like this." Kushina laughed taking a step into the room.

"Stop!" Minato shouted holding up his hand, "You could fall and hurt yourself!"

"Minato..."  
"Kushina." He said daring her to take another step, the look in his eye almost threatening. With a sigh Kushina stepped back. "Thank you, why don't you relax?"

"Call Fugaku." Kushina advised walking away. She heard him grumble something about Fugaku making fun of him and then she heard him talking, on what she assumed was the phone. "Should have called him in the first place." She smiled to herself as she settled down to watch TV.

Ten minutes later Minato opened the door, somewhat paint free, only to be laughed at by Fugaku and his wife. Minato cursed Fugaku as he dragged the man to the baby's room and Mikoto came over to Kushina and tried to swallow her laugh.

"So do you feel any different?" Mikoto asked once she was able to control herself.

"Yes and no. My body still feels the same but my mind is feeling things that aren't there." Kushina confided. "I'm sure babies don't kick at two months along."

"Maybe not in life but in your heart they do." Mikoto smiled. "I can't wait until Fugaku and I are ready for children."

"You'd be a wonderful mother."

Mikoto blushed and smiled gratefully. "So have you decided on any names?"

"Well Minato's so set on it being a boy and I'm beginning to believe him." Kushina laughed softly. "We have a few names picked out but we're not sure which one we like best. I don't want to name him after someone. I want him to have his own name. Not a name he has to live up to."

"What does Minato say about this?"

"He wants to name him after himself like all men tend to do." at this both women laughed. When they heard a curse and Minato's name being yelled, they quickly got up and went to see what happened.

What they saw caused them to hold on to each other as they laughed. Fugaku was on the floor. The ladder on top of him and paint all over his face. Minato was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"So..." Kushina said controlling herself as best as she could.  
"Not one word." Fugaku glared before turning to Mikoto, "When we have kids, he is not helping me paint the room."

"I'm a great painter." Minato said between laughs.

"Come on Mikoto lets go make a snack. We need food for this entertainment." Kushina giggled.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku each walked around the giant baby store as they looked for the finishing touches to put in the baby boy's room. Kushina knew she was having a boy. At eight months how could she not?

So here all four close friends stood looking around for the last item to enter the baby room that would tie it all together. Right now Kushina held a little stuffed fox in her hand that she declared her baby couldn't live without.

What they were looking for, they weren't really sure. They had everything that was needed but for some reason all four of them thought it incomplete.

They had already walked around the store five times but nothing was popping out at them, until Fugaku stopped all of them and turned Minato toward a small wooden toy box with engravings on it. Right then all of them knew this is what they were looking for. The room was lacking a toy box and this was it.

With a grin of triump, the four left the store with the item on hand.

Before going home they went out to dinner where the topic of converstation was the baby's name.

"Well I still say he should be named after me." Minato pouted into his soup.

"No." the other three said rolling their eyes.

"What about Yoshi?"

"I'm not naming him after a character from Mario, Fugaku." Minato said.

"You better not be thinking of naming our first child after Mario." Mikoto warned Fugaku.

"What's wrong with Mario?" Fugaku asked, insulted.

"Everything." All three said and laughed.

"Here you are." Their blond waitress said placing down a tray of pizza. "If I may, how far along are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Eight months." Kushina smiled rubbing her belly. "You?"

The woman followed her actions and said, "Same here. I can't believe it's almost done."

"Either can I, to be honest I'm kind of scared." Kushina admitted and smiled as Minato held her hand. "Girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"Wow what are the chances of that?" Minato grinned.

Laughing, the girl said good-bye and walked off.

"It would be weird if you two end up in the same hospital and next door neighbors." Mikoto said as she took a slice of pizza.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Minato, I think it's time." Kushina panted trying to catch her breath. It was three in the morning and her baby boy was ready to be born.

Minato shot up from deep sleep and jumped out of bed as he pulled on clothes. "Where's your bag?" he asked looking around the room.

"Downstairs." Kushina said getting out of bed. Minato ran to her side and helped her downstairs. "Call Mikoto, she wanted to be there."  
"I'll do it on the way." Minato promised opening the door for her.

Moments later Kushina was at the hospital and hooked up to the machines. By then Mikoto and Fugaku had arrived and were waiting right beside her.

"Hello Kushina I'm Doctor Tsunade..." Tsunade went on to explain everything that was going to happen, keeping the atmosphere calm and happy. "Okay let's check and see how far you are... hmm it looks like you're almost there. Lets give it another minute or two."

Kushina nodded as she braced herself for the next contraction.

What seemed like a life time later Tsunade declared her ready. Minato held her hand as Kushina was told to push. After five minutes, Tsuande exchanged a look with one of the nurses.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked worried, "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Mr. Namikaze the baby is turned the wrong way and the cord is in a dangerous position. We're going to have to do a C-section. Let's clear everyone out."  
"Wait, I need to stay with her!" Minato argued pushing off the nurse's hold. Fugaku grabbed Mikoto's hand and reached for Minato.

"Minato let the doctors work. They are trying to save your son."

"I'll be okay." Kushina panted holding his hand against her face. "You'll be here when the second one is born." She promised.

With a frown Minato let Fugaku lead him out. Hours later found Minato pacing the waiting room. "What's taking so long!" he growled never looking away from the door way.

"Minato you're making me antsy." Fugaku said trying and failing to stop his body from shaking. Beside him Mikoto was biting and releasing her lip over and over again.

"I can't help it... Why didn't they notice sooner? They're doctors!"

"Minato."

At the sound of Tsunade's voice Minato turned, "Is she okay? How's my baby? Can I see them?"

"Kushina is fine. She's resting."

"And my baby? Does he look like me? How is he?"

"Minato." Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "Minato your son was a still born."

"What..."

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

Family and friends gathered around the small grave that held his son. His baby boy that never got a chance to take his first breath. That never got a chance to open his eyes. That never got a chance to hear his parents say 'I love you'.

His son that never even got a name. Holding Kushina in his arms, he closed his eyes and tried to wish away the pain as Kushina cried into his chest. "Why?" she asked softly.

"God realized he lost an angel." Mikoto whispered, rubbing Kushina's back.

Slowly people began to leave until it was just the four of them, each looking down at the headstone that read.

'Here lies an angel that never saw the world'


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kushina, honey, did you pack their swimsuits?" Minato asked putting summer clothes into his kids bags.

"Yeah, they were the first thing to go in." Kushina grinned, appearing with three towels, sunscreen, and other summer items. "I think they're almost ready to go."

"Are you sure they're ready?" Minato frowned looking at the three different bags being packed on the couch. "I mean summer camp for two weeks is a long time to be without us."  
"They want to go, Minato." Kushina smiled kissing his cheek. "Deidara's already thirteen and he's been dying to go since Itachi and Sasuke told him about it last summer."

"What about Kyuubi and Yugitio?" Minato frowned deepened. "Kyuubi's only nine and Yugitio is only seven. What if they-"  
"Dad we're not babies." Kyuubi glared putting another item into his bag. "Besides the Uchihas are going to be there and they say there's kids as young as five."

"But-" Minato started but was cut off by his daughter.  
"Daddy! Please!" she cried holding onto his leg. "You said we could go two weeks ago, you can't change your mind!"

"Actually-"  
"No we can't." Kushina said giving him a leveled glare. "Kid's go put your bags in the car, I need to talk to your father."  
"OOOO!" Kyuubi snickered, "Dad's in trouble!"

"Let's go before we get in trouble to." Deidara laughed running out the door with the other two.

"Kushina-"  
"No Minato, we both decided that this was going to be good for them. We want them to experience life for themselves."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Minato, this would be good for all of us." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. "He never got the chance to feel these things, please don't let our other children suffer because of it."

"I'm scared." Minato whispered pulling her tighter against his body, "What if something happens and we're not there?"

"We can't always be there." she said pulling his head down for a kiss. "I know we've said this before but I'm saying it again, we can't live our lives afraid we're going to lose them. The doctor said it wasn't our fault our little boy died."  
"Kushina seventeen years is a long time to forgot-"  
"We're not forgetting." she interrupted him, "we're moving on with our lives. Let the children do this. The camp has our numbers in case anything goes wrong."

"Okay...even if they scrape a knee I want a phone call." Minato said stubbernly.  
"Alright." Kushina laughed pulling away from him. "Sounds like the kids are ready."  
"Remind me to remove the horn." Minato laughed following her outside and locking the door.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Dad, go away now!" Deidara hissed under his breath, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Hush, I'm going to miss you guys for two weeks so the least you can do is take it like a man!" Minato grinned back as he hugged the daylights out of his oldest son. All around were smiling parents and laughing children, some of which were laughing at them.

"Great you just ruined our first day." Kyuubi glared again. Minato feared that that one look was going to become Kyuubi's natural face, glaring left and right couldn't be healthy.

"Dad!" Yugitio pouted pushing him to his car, "Go home!"

"I agree!" Deidara yelled breaking free and glaring at a laughing Itachi and Sasuke. "Great, he had to see it. Thanks dad, you just ruined my life." he grumbled stomping off with the other two behind him.

"I thought I did that a month ago." Minato asked Kushina confused as he got back into his car and waved to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"That was then, this is now." Kushina laughed as she pulled out her phone and called Mikoto, "Hey, why don't we stop to eat?"  
"We'll stop at the diner I saw on the way here." Mikoto replied.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Kushina said. A few minutes later she called an end to their talk by phone and started it again in person as they entered the diner.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Alright campers." a man in green yelled, scarying the new people while those that had already been there before just sighed. For the first day it was pretty fun, Deidara was roomed with his friend Sasuke, his brother, a guy named Gaara, and another kid named Kiba. His sister was in the yellow shirt cabin, while they were in blue. Right now they were all sitting around a stage outside, that Sasuke said was for concerts or stuff they put on, as they waited for the introduction to the place. The only thing they'd done so far was find their cabins, put their stuff away, and sit here talking.

"I am your camp leader, Gai!" Gai yelled, posing. "It seems we have new faces this year, campers and counslers alike. I'd like to introduce our new counslers to you. Naruto, Tenten come up and introduce yourselves."

Everyone turned toward the right to see a girl wearing a red camp shirt with white sleeves, indicating she was a counsler to a cabin. Then there was a guy right behind her wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves and a white hat with black sunglasses.  
"He's our counsler." Sasuke whispered. "He's wearing our shirt."

"He looks pretty cool, and the girls are drooling." Kiba grinned, "They're going to want to be near our cabin all the time."

"Great." Kyuubi pouted crossing his arms, he was not a fan of girls. They were so annoying.

"Hey, I'm Tenten, I'm seventeen and I'm going to be the counsler for the red shirt cabin. If any of you girls have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm also going to be teaching swimming classes and be in charge of all lake activites, if any of you non swimmers and swimmers are interested." Tenten grinned moving back as Naruto stepped forward.

With a grin Naruto said, "Hey I'm Naruto, I'm seventeen as well and I'll be the counsler for the blue shirt cabin. If anyone wants to hang out, I'm game. I have a younger sister who's going to be be in the pink shirts, so boys beware." at this, the other counslers laughed as a girl with blonde hair blushed and glared at her brother. "Sorry, Ino, I had to do it." Naruto said not sorry at all. "I'm going to be teaching basic karate. I've been fighting with different styles my whole life so I know what I'm doing. I know seven types of styles but I'll be teaching you guys one. I won't expect you to do anything big but it'll be fun."

"Show us something!" Kiba shouted and soon other kids picked up the chant.  
"If it's okay with you Gai?" Naruto asked.

"By all means go right ahead." Gai nodded excitedly.

"Okay, so since I'll be teaching Karate, I'll just show you guys a few kicks, sound cool?" Naruto asked the campers and when he got a bunch of cheers, he grinned and got into a stance before kicking out his right leg. Holding the pose he hid a grin at the frowns of disappointments. Meeting Ino's laughing eyes, he pulled his leg back and did a flip that ended in another kick, followed by a floor swipe that turned into a back flip. Throwing out one fist while pulling the other out he moved in a quick step of hand movements, before doing a front flip that ended up with him in front of his campers with his shirt color. One hand was stretched behind him toward the side, while the other was on the ground. One leg was stretched out while the other was bent. With a grin to the gaping campers he stood and bowed his head. "I hope to see some of you in my class." Naruto grinned before jumping back on to the stage as the kids broke out cheering. Deidara was amazed that Naruto's hat and sunglasses didn't fall off, he found his future. Looking cool and doing cool flips while keeping his hat on. Total babe magnet.

"Wow." Gai said in awe of the display that was given. "Maybe I'll join up to."  
"Gai, you're already know martial arts." Haku rolled his eyes.

"Of course, but it never hurt to know anything new... Okay on with the show, This year will be the last for three of our counslers, my son Lee, will be going to the other side of the world to attend college. It still hurts." Gai cried wiping his eyes as Lee stood and waved to the campers. "Haku will also be leaving us as well as he too goes off to college and Sai is going to leave us to begin his career as a painter." the boys stood and nodded. "But for now, Lee is in charge of our hiking trips. Haku will still be teaching you all how to cook, and Sai is still in charge of art." Gai grinned as people shouted for their favorite things. "But lets not forget our remaining counslers, Temari, who will be doing woodwork. Shisui who is in charge of our music programs, and Fuuka who will still be teaching you all about nature and get you involved in anything she cooks up, so long as it's legal." Gai warned as the other counslers laughed and Fuuka pouted. "Okay I'm going to let you campers go so that you can meet your counslers."

With that the counslers eached called there shirt colors and lead their party away.

"Blue shirts with me!" Naruto shouted moving toward their cabin. Once there he had his campers sit on the logs right outside their cabin door as he sat on the stairs. "Alright, lets introduce ourselves. "I'm Naruto Yamanaka, you already know what I'm going to be teaching. So here's a few facts about me. I'm the oldest son and I have a younger sister that's coming here for the first time along with me, so stay away from her and we're good. I love sunrises and sunsets, which is when I like to train my body. Before the day starts and before it ends. I like talking and having fun, and I want to make this an experiecne you'll remember." He grinned. "You're next."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have an older brother named Itachi, he's in the black shirts. My cousin Shisui is a counsler in charge of Itachi's group. I like art and hiking but I want to join your class." Sasuke said excitedly, "I want to do that!"

"Me too!" Kyuubi shouted waving his arms around, "That was so cool!"  
"Thank you," Naruto smiled, "Why don't you go next?"  
"I'm Kyuubi Namikaze, I'm the second son, Deidara here, is my brother he's thirteen and I'm Nine. I have a younger siser Yugitio in the yellow shirts and she's seven. We are all first timers here and I love karate!"

"I'm Deidara, he said everything... are we really going to learn all of that?" Deidara asked excitedly.

"We'll see how much everyone learns in the first week, we only have two weeks to do this. I've been training in different styles my whole life. Ever since I was three. I'm still learning too." Naruto smiled messing with his glasses.

"Cool!" Kiba shouted jumping in his seat, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm fourteen, I like dogs and I'm so going to kick butt in your class!"  
"I'm Gaara Sabuka," Gaara said before Kiba could go on. "My sister is a counsler for the orange shirts. My brother Kankuro normally comes too but he went to my uncle's for the summer. I'm thirteen and I would really like to train with you."

"I'd really like to teach you all." Naruto smiled standing up. "Come on lets go over some rules and then we'll go eat."  
"Okay." Everyone said following him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Minato slow down!" Fugaku trembled as he held on to the passenger side door and the dashboard. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"I am going slow!" Minato argued back as he took another turn quickly.

"Honey, you're going too fast." Kushina said closing her eyes as they almost hit a truck. "You're going to get a ticket!"

"If the cop is mean enough to keep a man away from his children, then what kind of cop is he?" Minato grumbled as he grudgingly slowed down to the speed limit.

"One that is trying to keep the rest of the world safe." Mikoto got out between breaths. "I can't believe I'm still alive."

"I'm a great driver." Minato stated earning disbelieving looks from everyone. "What?"

"It's only been a week since you last saw the kids." Kushina said from the backseat as she held Mikoto's hand in a death grip. "Not a year."

"A day, an hour, a week, it's all the same." Minato said coming to a stop when the light turned red. It was the longest week of his life and Minato was slowly going into depression everyday he woke up and his kids were gone. Today was the day he had counted down since he dropped off his children. Today was the day they got to see what their kids were doing for the week that they were gone and take home any projects so that they could lighten their load when they came back when camp was over. Today was parents day, some of which would take their children home. Minato was hoping his kids would want to come home.

"How much longer do we have to drive with him behind the wheel?" Mikoto whispered to Kushina in the backseat.

Shifting a little to see the clock, Kushina almost whimpered. "Twenty minutes."

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Naruto, you promise to meet my parents?" Deidara asked his blonde counsler as they got the camp ready for parents day. Right now the blue shirts cabin was in charge of setting up the tables so that parents could eat lunch. Looking over at his sister's group, Deidara saw the yellow shirts fixing the stage for that nights introduction of everything and speeches before they went home. Everyone had woken up extra early today to get everything ready, and in an hour their parents would start arriving.

"Of course." Naruto grinned standing up another table and then telling Kiba and Sasuke where to move it as Deidara, Kyuubi, and Gaara brought over more chairs.

"Mine too!" Kiba shouted getting everyone's attention. "I want you to meet my mom and my sister. She was a counsler here last year but she went to college. She said she'd come with my mom and bring my dog."

"Ah, the famous Akamaru." Naruto nodded. "I have to see if he really is as big as a house."

"He is!" Kiba nodded quickly. "He eats like he's starving too!"

"Will you meet mine?" Sasuke asked as they took a small break. Though they had been out here for two hours setting everything up, Sasuke was tired. His cabin not only had to set up the tables but they had to drag them over here from the storage cabin on the other side of the camp, cleaning them and clearing the area where they would be placed. His cabin had to do the most work which was dumb because Itachi was older but his cabin was doing something else and Sasuke bet it was easy.

There were eight cabins that Gai ran. On the otherside of the lake was eight more which was ran by a creepy pervert named Ebisu. They were also doing parents day and would be combining their activities today.

In the eight groups that Gai oversaw Sasuke knew they were all doing different things.

Shisui group, or the black shirts, were setting up the music stuff and trying to tune everything to the right note. His group were the older guys that would probably make this their last year if not this one then the next.

Temari's group, or the orange shirts, were fixing up the cabins, not that they looked in any type of bad condition. What they were doing was clearing off the webs that had began to grow, and cleaning up the garbage that had not been tossed away properly. Her group consisted of the older females who would most likely not be back next year. Although, Sasuke heard some of them saying they might come back just to see Naruto.

Tenten's group, or red shirts, was setting up projects that campers could do with their parents and putting away all of the water gear. Tenten had the younger group of girls that would still be coming back for a few more years.

Lee's group, or the yellow shirts, were fixing up the stage. Lee got a mix of ages because he had so much energy that he had the campers that other counslers wouldn't be able to handle for very long. Like Deidara's sister, but since his sister was a girl, she couldn't be in Lee's cabin. She tired everyone out from running around all day.

Sai's groupm or the grey shirts, were also putting up signs from information about the camp, animals, trails, landmarks, and quotes from campers and counslers alike. Sai's group was filled with the younger kids and so got the easier job. For some reason kids around six and seven loved him.

Haku's group, or the purple shirts, had the honor of making lunch and snacks for everyone. Haku had the younger children, boys and girls. He was the one that was wondeful with children of both genders ages six to nine. Though his was the only cabin with both, Haku only shared the boy's cabin and the girls shared the pink shirts.

Fuuka's group, or the pink shirts, were of course in charge of getting trails cleaned up so that parents could travel them without fear of falling. Fuuka's group was like Naruto's group of mixed ages except they were girls.

What the other groups from the other camp were doing, Sasuke didn't know. He just saw them walking around, sometime carrying things back and forth but that was all.

"Will we be able to show them what you showed us? Or better yet could you show them like you did us?" Gaara asked Naruto. He hoped Naruto could and that they could too. All week Naruto had been teaching them the basics of karate and for those that picked it up faster, were already moving on to the second step.

To Naruto's shock, and to his cabins annoyance, almost every kid at their camp had joined Naruto's lessons. Because he gained so many students, Naruto had to separate his classes into three groups. The nine o clock class that was his cabin and a few others plus his sister. The three o clock cabin, that none of the cabin got to see him for an hour, and then the eight o clock before they were all sent to their own cabins at nine thirty. Again his cabin didn't get to see him for an hour.

"I don't see why not, Gai did say he wanted all groups to participate and we are just one more." Naruto signed as he cracked his back and went to set up another table. Only a few more and they'd be done. Then they had the honor of putting everything back. Fun times, he thought.

"Dad's going to get a kick out of it when I tell him he has a twin." Kyuubi grinned as he looked toward Naruto. The first time he saw Naruto without his hat and glasses, Kyuubi about called him his dad and almost told him to go home.

Naruto was a younger version of his dad. Even Sasuke and Itachi had remarked that the blonde could be a long lost brother. Naruto had laughed this off and said that there was said to be at least seven other people that were exactly the same out there and would likely never meet, and that he was lucky to meet one of them then.

Yugito had asked if he was their brother. Naruto had blinked and said not that he knew of. Since as long as he could remember, he only had one sister and that was Ino.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. Once the last table was set up he clapped his hands twice to get his campers attention. "Okay guys, lets go clean up and get ready. We have twenty minutes before they get here."

"Okay." Kiba grinned and followed Naruto, the others walking quickly behind them.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Mom!" Yugito shouted when the little girl saw her parents "Daddy!"

"Baby!" Minato grinned and caught her as she went flying at them. "I've missed you."  
"I missed you too!" Yugito grinned holding on tighter to her dad. "I've had so much fun. I'm learning to paint and cook!"

"That's wonderful." Kushina smiled, "And what about you two?" She asked her boys.  
"We're learning karate." Deidara grinned. "It's so much fun, but I wish Naruto had more time to spend with us."

"Naruto?" Minato asked.

"He's our counsler." Kyuubi answered. "He's also teaching karate and can't really go on activities with our cabin because he has three different classes. We don't get to see him for two hours!" Kyuubi stated as if two hours was way too long to go without their counsler.

"Didn't you miss us?" Minato asked feeling hurt that they couldn't go two hours without this Naruto and didn't mind going a week without their parents.

"Sure." Deidara answered shrugging his shoulders, "But Naruto has our cabin tell stories about home before we go to bed so we don't feel sad or lonely or homesick."

"Naruto sounds like a nice young man." Kushina smiled happy that their counsler was taking care of her boys.

"He's awesome!" Kyuubi shouted. "You have to meet him before you go. Dad it's so weird! He could be like your missing kid or something."

"What?" Minato froze at those words. None of the children knew of the baby that died before they were born. They planned to tell them someday but when they were ready. To hear anything about any kid that could be theirs but would never be still hurt. Sometimes when he went to the store and saw a teenager with blonde hair he wondered if his own son would have wore it like that or dressed like that.

"It's true dad." Deidara nodded as he looked around for someone. "He looks like you but he said he's not related to us because he only has his own dad and his little sister. Where is he?"

"Where is who dear?" Kushina asked looking around for whoever he was looking for. She felt the same way Minato did. Some days it was easier to forget that they ever had a child before Deidara and the others. Other days it seemed to strike out of nowhere.

"Naruto." Deidara answered. "He usually has a white hat on and he's wearing our shirt color. Oh Sasuke's in our cabin too."

"That's nice." Minato smiled as he looked over at the Uchihas talking to their sons and nephew. Sasuke looked like he was telling some kind of exciting tale to them.

"We've made friends." Kyuubi said. "Kiba and Gaara. Kiba said his sister is going to bring his big dog."

"You mean that one?" Minato pointed with his daughter still in his arms.

"Holy... He is huge." Deidara whispred in awe at the size of the giant dog that Kiba was riding on. "Wait until Naruto see's him."

"Where is Naruto?" Kyuubi frowned. "He said he'd meet you guys."

"Maybe he's with his own family right now." Kushina said trying to ease her kids frowns. "Tell us what else you've been doing besides karate."

For the next few hours Minato and Kushina were dragged around by their kids as they explored the camp and met some of the other counslers, who were also taking a role in their children's lives. Minato got a kick out of Lee and Kushina just loved Tenten. Both agreed with Deidara that Sai was too quiet, but all the little kids seemed to love him and told their parents they wanted to take him home. The parents laughed as Sai blushed. Yugito even wanted to bring him home.

Kushina thought that Temari was a sweet girl and that Gaara was a quiet kid that said he liked karate and didn't really care for anything else.

Kiba was a talkative boy that was also looking for Naruto.

Minato had said he was going to join just so Haku could teach him how to cook because the lunch was delicious!

They both loved Fuuka, who was a kind girl that had her moments of bending the rules so that the campers could still have fun but be safe about it.

They both teased Shisui about his childhood. They ended up walking around with Fugaku and his family, Shishi said he had to go meet up with the other counslers and left.

"Come on." Deidara said suddenly. "We have to go to the stage now."

"Already?" Kushina looked at her watch. Time had flown right by them.

"Come on daddy!" Yugito yelled pulling Minato. "The campers are going to put on a show. Haku told me that the campers were all going to go on first and then the counslers."

"You can meet Naruto!" Sasuke shouted happily as he, Deidara, and Kyuubi ran ahead of them.

By the time they got back to the stage they noticed other parents arriving and found a seat at one of the tables. Each of them turned to look to where Gai was standing and the counslers were no where in sight. With pouting boys they waited for Gai to speak.

Finally after ten minutes everyone was there plus the other campers that Deidara said were from across the lake.

"Welcome parents to this years parents day!" Gai shouted giving everyone a thumps up. "This year has been a fun one and we hoped you all enjoyed your visit to our lovely camp! We hoped that we get to see many of you next year!"

Minato tuned out the rest of the man's speech about who knows what. Soon Ebisu was speaking about his campers and their camp. Looking toward his kids, he almost started laughing when he realized they were almost falling asleep out of boredom. Turning to Fugaku, he choked back a laugh as Fugaku pretended to shoot himself, earning an elbow to the side from Mikoto.

After another long speech, Ebisu called a few campers to the stage to put on a show for them, and after half an hour he called his counslers to the stage and one by one they talked about their programs, some even giving examples of what they did.

Finally Gai got the mike back and clapped for the last counsler from the other camp and then called on his own campers. Once again another show was given to them in a form of a comedy sketch, that got everyone laughing and when it was over, he called his own counslers. When all eight stood behind him in their shirt colors, he let them speak. When it came time for Naruto to speak, Minato's eyes tried to see past the hat that hid half of the boy's face. His son's counsler was in exactly what his boys said he'd be in, along with sunglasses and baggy white shorts. So Minato couldn't tell if this kid really looked like him. If his son lived would he look like Naruto? Would he be like Naruto?

"Hey I'm Naruto Yamanaka." the teen began and was cut off as every cheered for him.  
"Naruto!" His sons and Sasuke shouted along with everyone. "You rock!"

With a chuckle Naruto waited for them to calm down.

"That's Naruto's sister." Yugito pointed to a girl in a pink shirt. "She's really nice. Sometimes she helps Naruto teach his classes. She's his dummy." the little girl giggled causing Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku to laugh with her.

"Shh!" Deidara scolded, "Naruto's on stage!"

"Okay," Naruto said once everyone calmed down. "I'm a new counsler this year and for those of you that don't know, I'm teaching the karate class."

Again kids cheered loud enough to stop him again.

"I hope to be back next year and see all of you back as well." Naruto smiled at everyone. "So since I'm the last counsler I'm supposed to-"

"Show us stuff!" Kiba and Deidara shouted. "Show them what you can do!"

"Dei-" Naruto started but was cut off by screaming again. "You guys didn't make them-"

"That's because we can't really show them what we do." Fuuka said. "Come on cutie shake your buttie."

"Fuuka-"

"Shake it!" Gai shouted. "Show us the awesome moves of karate!" At this everyone, even the parents that were getting into this, began to cheer.

"I'm sure-"  
"Come on son!" a man shouted standing up. Minato turned to the man and realized he must have been Naruto's dad since he was sitting right beside Ino. "Don't disappoint your fans."

"Dad." Naruto groaned. "Come on, you can't be serious?"

"Come on big brother!" Ino shouted as everyone watched her stand on her chair. "Are you scared?" at this a few people laughed and Naruto just grinned.

"Fine, fine." Handing the mike back to Gai, Naruto moved to the center of the stage. People clapped and cheered until Kiba's dog barked them to silence. "Thank's Akamaru." Naruto grinned and Akamaru barked again.

Taking a breath, he got into a stance.

"This is so cool!" Kyuubi said jumping in his seat. Everyone watched in silent anticipation as Naruto stood silently.

Then it happened. Naruto was moving quickly and gracefully across the stage. Kicking out his legs in powerful movements and moving his arms so quickly, Minato tried not to blink so he wouldn't miss the boy's show. Doing a few flips Naruto kicked out and jumped off the stage. With a grin he jumped up on one of the tables that had less people and continued his show. With a backwards flip he landed on the floor and then bowed to the silent crowd.

"GO NARUTO!" The campers shouted and whistled for the blonde teen that was getting a hug from his father as he blushed and grinned.

"Well fokes, "Gai said breaking into the clapping. "It seems our day has come to an end. Thank you for coming and we hope you all enjoyed your visit. For the campers returning home, I hope to see you next year."

Like one people got up and began moving toward their cars. Some saying good-bye to their kids there and others dragging their kids along.

"Come on let's go see Naruto." Deidara said grabbing on to Minato's hand and dragging him the way the blonde had taken off to.

"You too dad." Sasuke said doing the same. Soon it was a race to get to Naruto and both fathers were getting exhausted from the run.

"There he is!" Kyuubi said pointing to Naruto standing beside Ino and their dad as they talked by a car. "Naruto!"

"Kyuubi don't be rude." Minato scolded his son and pulled him to a stop. "Let him have his moment with his dad and then we will meet him."

"But he's looking this way and he's waving!" Deidara argued and pulled Minato closer. "Naruto!"

Minato watched as Naruto's dad laughed and gave his kids a quick hug before getting in his car and driving off. Naruto said something to Ino who nodded and then ran off to two other girls her age.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted this time. "I want you to meet my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha." Naruto smiled shaking Fugaku's hand.

"And this is my mom." Sasuke went on.

"Mrs. Uchiha, hey Itachi."

"Nice show Naruto." Itachi grinned.  
"Thank you." Naruto said still somewhat out of breath.

"It's nice to meet the boy my son is so in awe of." Fugaku grinned at a blushing Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled and would have answered if Kyuubi didn't demand his attention. "Naruto this is my dad and mom."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." Naruto smiled at them.

"It's our pleasure." Kushina smiled softly at them. "Thank you for watching my boys for me." she went on and hugged him. She went still as an odd sensation went through her. Naruto for some reason felt familiar to her.

"Mom." Deidara hissed when she had yet to let go of Naruto.

"Sorry." Kushina blushed as Naruto nodded and said nothing.

"Naruto, I hear you look like me." Minato broke the awkward silence.

"It looks like it." Naruto nodded. "Your boys were right. We could be twins." Naruto laughed and turned to wave to Kiba's family as they left.

"Naruto," Sai called walking toward them, "Gai's doing the annual campfire for the campers and we got the night off."

"Who watches the campers?" Naruto asked as everyone turned to Sai.

"Gai and a few of the other people that run the behind the scenes here. The people that get the camp ready for the year and then close it up at the end of camp." Sai said. "They're amazing," Turning to Minato he said, "You met them the day you signed your kids up. Raido, Genma, Hayate, and a few others."

"Oh yes. Nice guys." Kushina nodded putting faces to the names.

"There they are." Sai pointed them out. "They are all in white shirts like Gai. So Naruto you wanna hang out? All eight of us usually do."

"Sure." Naruto grinned. Turning back to the two families, Sai waved good-bye and said he'd meet Naruto at the lake.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Naruto said. "But I better let you guys go so you don't get complete darkness when you drive home."

"Nice meeting you." Minato said as the others nodded and watched him walk off, saying good-bye to the kids. All of them watched as Naruto ran up to Sai and play wrestled. Just as Minato was going to turn back to his kids, Naruto's hat and sunglasses fell off revealing a young teen that looked excatly like Minato did at his age.

Minato felt his jaw drop and everything disappear as he watched Naruto goof off with Sai, picking up his glasses and hat as he ran from Sai. Now that he was able to see all of Naruto, Minato noticed that almost everything on the young blonde was a replica of himself.

"Minato?" Kushina said holding a hand to her chest.

"I see him." Minato whispered and watched as Naruto disappeared into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto felt Deidara's eyes on him again as they had their end of the night talk. For the last three days, that was all the young blonde did. Why was that? Did he do something to upset him?

As Kiba finished up his story and everyone got ready for bed, Naruto asked Deidara to follow him outside. Ignoring the taunts of being in trouble Deidara followed him.

"Deidara is there something wrong?" Naruto asked when they were a small distance away.

"No, everything's fine." Deidara shrugged but his eyes seemed to be telling another story. What was he hiding?

"If that's true, then why have you been watching me like I'm from another planet?" Naruto asked.

"I haven-"

"Right..."

"Okay, maybe... I didn't mean to look at you like that it's just..." Deidara sighed and looked at the ground. "You know how my parents were here for parent's day?"

"Yeah... Did I do something wrong? If I insulted them in some-"

"No, it's not that!" Deidara said quickly. "You did everything great, it's just..."

"Just?" Naruto said.

"The way they looked at you. My dad couldn't look away when you walked away with Sai and my mom, she cried. Why would she cry? Then she didn't want to leave and my dad's friend had to help him to the car."

"Oh." Naruto frowned at this. That was... weird.

"Why were they acting so strange when they saw you without your hat on?" Deidara asked

"Maybe it was because... I looked a lot like your dad. They probably weren't expecting that."

"Really?" Deidara asked hoping Naruto was right. His parents reaction confused him and he wasn't sure why. He remembered telling his parents about Naruto, but maybe they didn't believe him.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and placed a hand on his hair. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay."

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

Minato sat in the silence of his office. Every light was off and the only sound he could hear was the pacing footsteps of his wife downstairs.

Naruto had looked so much like him. Was this some kind of sick joke the universe had thrown to mock him and his wife? To hurt them? Did they do something so bad that the world thought they needed to be punished?

Naruto would have been the exact age as his baby boy. His son would have looked like him and possibly acted like him. Just that thought alone brought renewed tears to his eyes.

When he had left the camp, he had told his children that he got something in his eye and he had to go. Fukagu and Mikoto, both knowing why it hurt to see the teen, had said their good-byes and helped Minato to the car and pretty much dragged an unmoving Kushina behind them. Once in the car, Kushina had broke out in sobs as she curled around Minato's form and told them all it wasn't fair. Naruto should have been theirs. Minato had simply held her and let Fugaku drive them home.

Now here he sat hours later, Fugaku and Mikoto leaving them after Minato reassured them that they were going to be okay.

"Minato!" Kushina shouted bursting into the room, the door slamming against the wall.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Minato asked standing quicky and moving to her side.

"We have to call Kakashi!" she said sounding excited. "Get him on the phone!"

"What? Why?" Minato asked as she moved toward the desk and began looking through his contact book.

"Because, we need to tell him about Naruto." Kushina grinned happily as she found Kakashi's number. Picking up the phone she began dialing.

With a sigh, Minato took the phone and set it back down. "Why do we need to speak to Kakashi about him?"

"Minato," Kushina said trying to take the phone back, "give it back."

"Kushina, what are you going to tell Kakashi? We met a boy that looks like me?"

"Yes. Minato don't you know what this means?" Kushina asked jerking the phone from his grip.

"What?"

"It means Naruto is our son."

"What?"  
Kushina sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's the right age, looks like you-"

"That doesn't make him our son, Kushina. It could all be coin-"

"It's not! He has to be! He has to be our baby. Minato we're finally getting a second chance at our baby!"

"Kushina-"

"Kakashi is a P.D. he can find out that Naruto is our son and then bring him home to us. We can finally have our baby." Kushina said as she broke down crying. "He can finally come home with us."

"Kushina." Minato sighed as he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. "Kushina our baby is gone. He was called back home the day he came to us. Naruto isn't our son. I know you want to believe what your saying, but Naruto isn't what we want him to be."

"Minato he has to be. He has to be. I need him to be." she sobbed. "I need him to be!" It was as if her whole body just gave up trying to keep her standing. With Minato's arms around her, he lowered them both to the floor and let her cry. Kushina had been worse off then he when they found out about their child.

She had screamed and denied that her baby was dead. She had faught with the doctors and everyone that had kept her from the baby. Only when she was sedated was Minato allowed to see the tiny person that was his baby. Even now the single glimpse he had of his son ran through his mind. Pushing it away, Minato rocked Kushina until she simply layed limp in his arms.

"Minato, why are they doing this to us?" she whispered brokenly. "Why bring us a boy that isn't ours?"

"I don't know, maybe it's gods way of showing us to move on. We have three beautiful kids already. Maybe he's showing us that we have all that we need. To let go."

"I can't. I don't think I ever can." Kushina answered before pushing away from Minato. "I'm going to take a bath."

Minato sighed as he watched her leave. He knew, or hoped, that one day she'll move on. He hoped that he would move on, but he also knew that he wouldn't.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

Kushina closed the door to her room and made sure Minato wasn't following her. When a few minutes passed and she heard nothing, she grabbed the phone by her bed and dialed Kakashi's number.

"Minato, if this is another way to get me to start dating that girl at your office-"

"It's me Kakashi." Kushina interrupted.

"Kushina, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as his voice lost its playfulness.

"Can you do me a favor but not tell Minato?"

"Okay." Kakashi said after a while. "What do you need?"  
"I need you to find out everything you can about Naruto Yamanaka. Everything Kakashi, no matter how small."

"Kushi-"

"Please, Kakashi, please do this for me."

"Alright. Give me two weeks and I'll get you a file."

"Thank you." Kushina said and after a few more words, she hung up. Minato would be angry that she was doing this but Naruto had to be theirs. A mother knew her children, and Kushina knew Naruto was hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kushina," Kakashi said as the door opened to reveal the beautiful woman behind it. "Is Minato home?"

"No, he's at work. Do you have what I wanted?" Kushina asked, dragging the man inside her home.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded as he held up a file.

"The kids get home from school in a few hours. Minato will be here at four. Tell me what you found." Kushina ordered as she moved them to the kitchen table. Taking the file out of Kakashi's hand, she frantically opened it. Reading along as Kakashi spoke.

"His name is Naruto Yamanaka. He's seventeen years old, born October tenth. Goes to school four hours away. Has one younger sister named Ino. His dad is Inochi Yamanaka, he runs a few flower shops. His mother died giving birth to Ino. Naruto particapates in every sport at his school. His main focus, however, is martial arts. He's already in the top five, nation wide. This year he'll graduate at the top of his class and he plans to go to college on a basketball s-"

"This is my son." Kushina stated, looking up from the picture of the boy within the folder. He was a clone of his father, of Minato. He was their baby. He had to be.

"The only way to say for certain is a DNA test, Kushina. Without his conscent, or his father's, we can't do anything-"

"Minato is his father. He looks like a younger version of Minato. He has his hair, his eyes, his everything. Naruto is my son."

"Kushina they have records of him being born to-"

"I don't care who that woman was, this is my son." Kushina stated angrily. "Kakashi you and I are going to this address tomorrow and we are bringing my son home."

"Kushina, if he doesn't come willingly, it's kidnapping. You could be locked up-"  
"Why would they lock me up? He is my son. This Inochi man should be in prison for kidnapping my baby."

"Your son died-"

"I never saw his body. Minato caught a glimpse of him. My son didn't die. This is my son. I know it is. Naruto was meant to be found by us. That is why our kids were meant to go to that summer camp. They were meant to meet their brother. They were meant to bring Naruto home." Kushina said with a smile and tears falling. "I know my children. When I hugged Naruto, I knew he was mine. I knew he was my baby."

"Say what you say is true, do you know what you're claiming?" Kakashi asked, unsure of what to believe. Naruto was born on Kushina's and Minato's dead son's birthday. He was the same age as their dead son would have been. He looked like Minato. But was it all facts or just coincidence? Was this all just a fantasy brought to life by a breaking woman's heart?

"That they kidnapped my son when he was born and replaced him with their dead child."

"Kushina if that was true, then the doctors, who delivered your child, were in on this."

"Money talks Kakashi. I want my son back."

"What about Naruto? He doesn't know you or your family. He only knows his dad and his sister. Would you take him from his family-"  
"They aren't his family! He's my son! He's coming home with me! They had him for seventeen years. It's my turn to get my baby!"

"Kushi-"

"You'll take me to my son or I'll go without you. Either way I am going to get Naruto."

"You can't just take him. There are prot-"

"Then start them." Kushina growled.

"Kushina..." taking the file from Kushina's hands, he frowned when the red headed woman refused to let it go. "Kush-"

"I'll keep this. I want to know my son."

"Very well." Kakashi said, afraid he was making the worst mistake of his life and career. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't do anything...don't do anything stupid."

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

Kushina looked down at the address on the paper then to the one on the house. This was it. This was her baby's house. Not wanting to cry but unable to stop the tears from coming, Kushina turned off her car and watched the house her son lived within. She had told Kakashi she'd wait for tomorrow, but she couldn't. She couldn't wait. She had to see him. To take him home.

When she had left the house, moments after Minato came home, she had said she needed to speak to Mikoto. Though it was almost nine, Kushina didn't think Minato would worry all that much. He was used to her and Mikoto talking way beyond five in the morning.

She was going to see her baby again. She was going to-with a soft gasp, she watched as the front door opened and the girl came giggling out, running to the car of the truck parked in the driveway. Right behind her, Naruto came out, calling something back into the house, he shut the door and ran around the truck. Laughing at whatever Ino said, he started the car and took off. Kushina wanted to follow him. She wanted to keep him in her sight but she needed to do this first. Getting out of her car, she walked toward the front door and knocked.

"Just a second!" someone called from within. Moments later the door opened to reveal the man that had stolen her child. "Hello."

"Inochi?" Kushina asked coldly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Should I know that name?" Inochi frowned, his eyes narrowing.  
"You should remember it. It is the name of the woman that you stole from." she bit out.

"Stole from? Lady I don't-"

"My son. You took my son away seventeen years ago. You and your bitch of a wife."

"Now wait here just one minute-"

"My son was pronounced dead the day he was born, but the funny thing is, I never saw him. The same day your wife gave birth to Naruto, is the same day my son disappeared." Kushina went on.

"Look lady, I don't care who you are, but I want you to leave."

"Not without my son."

"Naruto is my boy." Inochi growled. "If you don't leave, I'm calling the police."

"Call them. I'll tell them all the facts as well." Kushina glared.

"Listen you crazy-"

"I'll prove he's mine as well. He looks like his father."

"Just because my son-"

"He does not resemble you or your daughter beyond the blonde hair and blue eyes. Even then, his are more pronounced then your own." Kushina went on.

"Get the hell off my property."

"I've made an appointment to get a DNA test done on Naruto. You'll do well to bring him to this address. If you do not, I'll charge you with kidnapping." Kushina hissed. When the truck came back, Kushina turned to gaze longingly at her child. She'd get him soon though, she told herself. "When I go home, my son is coming with me." she said as she gave Inochi an evolope. "And you are going to suffer for the years I've suffered." with that she walked toward her car and took off.

( - ) C ( - ) I ( - ) B ( - )

"Dad are you okay?" Naruto asked getting out of the truck, frowning slightly at the woman taking off.

"I'm fine." Inochi stated, looking down at the address in his hands. "I'll be in my office." with that, he walked back inside and up the stairs. Moving to the closet, he pulled out one of many boxes. Putting it on his desk he removed the lid and pulled out Naruto's birth certificate.

He wasn't around when Naruto was born. He had been off trying to stop a war from breaking out. He had been there for the first month but after that one, he had been gone. When he came back, Naruto was already a month old.  
Putting the piece of paper down, Inochi turned to look back at the evolope in his hands, he tore it open and pulled out a piece of paper. On the bottom was the address the woman had wanted him to take Naruto to tomorrow, but at the top was a picture of a family. Her, a man, and three kids. What got him the most though, was the man. If he didn't know better, Inochi would have assumed this man was Naruto's father. The eyes, the hair, facial features. Everything was identical to Naruto. This was Naruto twenty years from now. "No, he's my son. Mine. Their's is dead. Naruto is mine." he whispered, unable to look away from the man's smiling face. "He is my son."


End file.
